


The Mighty Boosh iTunes Meme

by engel_sehnsucht



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel_sehnsucht/pseuds/engel_sehnsucht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put iTunes on shuffle and write a drabble for the first 10 songs that play. You have the length of the song to write. Ranges from G-Explicit.</p>
<p>I don't own any of the songs, videos linked to, or familiar characters/settings you may see in these drabbles, I merely pilfered them to play with them. Cross-posted to BSH on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Boosh iTunes Meme

**Author's Note:**

> My iTunes is slightly depressing and doesn't seem to have shown much variation, oops (apparently it really likes ARTPOP). Number 9 shows something you may well be familiar with, and number 10 was sparked by a conversation with a certain Jenni at half 2 this morning - I got lucky with the song!
> 
> (Also, I have no idea what iTunes was trying to achieve with number 7.)

1\. [Opposite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAWFcAfN3kc) \- Biffy Clyro

She looked over at him, huddled in the corner of the sofa: different, odd, beautiful. They were similar in that respect - people viewed them as ‘quirky’, ‘eccentric’. That’s what had drawn them together to begin with. But looking at him now, devastated without the one he needed most;

She moved over to him, slipping her arms around his waist and pulling him close even as tears began to slide down her own face. “You need him.”

A quiet noise.

“You feel he’s not here anymore.”

A nod.

“You need to be with him.”

A broken hum, a sob.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into his hair. “I can’t stay, Noel, I can’t. I love you, I love you but it hurts to see you need him so much and me so little.”

His body shook with wracking sobs.

“But I love you,” he whispered back, voice thick with tears. “Dee, I-”

“I know you love me. But you need him more. Tell him. Please.”

“He doesn’t need me, I’m loving a shadow, our past-”

“No, Noel. He needs you. He adores you. Tell him, for me.”

With that, she pulled her arms from around his waist, stood, pressed one final kiss to his hair, and left.

 

2\. [Oblivion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PF-_H54mydE) \- Bastille

Noel had always worried about being immortal. About living on, his work being known for generations. It wasn’t purely a vanity thing - people were everything. He cared about them, he cared for them, and knowing that when he was gone, people wouldn’t care for him, it terrified him. He wanted to live on, to know that he was never truly gone. Death did not scare him, nothingness did. He tried to stay young, acting and dressing and looking younger (genetics had blessed him there). It worked, the black hair and the makeup and the fashion and the parties. Then he dyed his hair blonde and looked his age, and never felt safer and more shielded and more loved than in Julian’s arms.

 

3\. [Dark Paradise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PF-_H54mydE) \- Lana Del Rey

Vince hadn’t been the same since Howard had gone. The flat seemed too bright (needed a dash of aggressive nutmeg), too quiet (no jazz trances), too sunny (not enough Moon). Naboo had told Vince he needed to get over it - “‘e ain’t comin’ back, Vinth.”

(Thank you, Vince’s brain cell, for that accurate impression)

(You’re welcome,

love, Vince’s brain cell).

But Vince couldn’t; his best friend, the man he’d trusted and relied on and loved for all of his life (he’d always maintained that his life hadn’t started until Howard) was gone, and all he’d done was say to send a postcard

_I love you_

_Don’t leave_

_I need you_

and waved him out of the door.

Vince prayed for the day that he’d wake up, and Howard would walk through the door complaining about Vince’s lack of elbow patches.

(A comforting mud for emotional pain.)

 

4\. [Dope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iSd_wTuA3U) \- Lady Gaga

Hey, you,

I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay?

Sorry. That was aggressive. I just ain’t good with words, you know that.

I fucked up. Big time. I lost you, I lost Dee, everyone hates me.

(Well, not _everyone_. But you know I’ve always had a flair for the melodramatic.)

(You know how I feel. I love Dee, but I’m _in_ love with **you**.)

I miss you. I need you.

I know it’s my own fault, I got too into the parties, the drugs, the rock’n’roll ideal. And I regret it now, because I need you so fucking much.

You’re my best friend. You’re more. You’re undefinable.

I see it now. And I wish I’d seen it earlier. Before we argued. Before I made you hate being in a room with me, because I reeked of alcohol. Before you banned me from your house because of my drug use.

I hate myself. Because I’m destroying myself. I have destroyed myself.

I need you more than all of that shit.

I need you.

I hope you can forgive me, Julian.

Julian, I’m sorry.

Love,

Noel.

 

5\. [Big TV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ginZHdA_f8) \- White Lies

When Julian first came to the city, he was alone, aside from a couple of family friends. Leeds was big, but London was infinitely bigger. He’d walk through the streets, gazing up at tall, unfamiliar, unwelcoming buildings, missing the sights of Leeds, the atmosphere of the north, the broad planes of the moors and the curves of the Pennines on the horizon. He felt alone, the acute loneliness of unfamiliarity and friendlessness biting. He threw himself into work, appearing at small comedy nights as often as possible, working the circuit and befriending his peers. It was okay, it was getting better; some nights he still felt as alone as the day he came, in his tiny flat furnished sparsely, the centrepiece his television.

Some nights, he’d never felt better.

Like the night he met Noel.

The star London had raised; the proof London could make a life for him to lead.

 

6\. [Love Lockdown (Radio 1 Live Lounge)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gO065gQQx_0) \- White Lies

Sometimes it was exciting to keep it secret. To sneak around, hiding in plain sight, with their onstage kisses and public gropes. Some of their best orgasms came from a quick fuck in a storage cupboard, Julian’s hand pressed tight to Noel’s face, muffling his cry as he came, his own teeth biting into a pale shoulder.

Sometimes it was fucking hard, felt like it wasn’t worth it. Sometimes Noel wished Julian would accept it, would accept that Noel loved Julian and Julian loved Noel and that was the end of the story.

But he didn’t.

(Love-Noel-the-end, that is.)

Noel loved Julian and Julian loved Noel and Julian loved Julia.

Julian loved Noel but still told him to keep their love secret because if anyone found out he’d lose Julia and his babies and he couldn’t take that Noel he couldn’t do it-

Noel loved Julian and because he loved Julian he kept it a secret, hurting himself for the man he loved.

Julia knew, they’d told her from the start. She accepted it. The (majority of the) public wouldn’t. So they’d never know

 

7\. [You Fucking Motherfucker (Starlight Hidden Track)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-JmH8VsZA0) \- Muse

Noel danced around the kitchen, headbanging and screaming his heart out to a song from his laptop. An amused group watched from the doorway - Rich, Dave, Mike and Julian all grinning as they watched him dance around, oblivious to their presence.

 

8\. [G.U.Y.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohs0a-QnFF4) \- Lady Gaga

Noel arched under Julian, spreading his legs further apart and pressing his face to Julian’s neck, biting down on his pulse point. He sucked hard, falling back against the pillows when he was satisfied; a dark purple bruise was blooming under Julian’s skin, and he pressed his lips to the spot, feeling the heat, the rush of blood. He felt large hands skim up his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples, sending shocks through his body. Rolling his hips down, he bathed in the moan it drew from Julian, their skin sticking together in the heat of the room. He slid his own hands down to Julian’s arse, gripping hard, nails digging into the plump flesh, pulling Julian deeper into him, all the while dragging his tongue up Julian’s neck, tasting the salty tang of sweat. Julian threw his head back as Noel scratched up his back, coming with a silent scream.

 

9\. [Gay Pirates](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dysG12QCdTA) \- Cosmo Jarvis

Vince bounded onto the ship, case in hand, exclaiming “this is genius! We’re gonna look well cool arrivin’ in America on this, Howard!”

“Vince-”

“Look at this!” Vince squeaked, pointing at the mast of the boat excitedly. “Why don’t they make boats like this anymore?” He dropped his case on the deck and continued scampering around on the boat, oblivious to the crew slowly appearing.

“Vince,” Howard hissed, his small eyes focussed warily on the bearded sailors, who didn’t look best pleased. “Vince!”

“Yeah?” Vince looked up, finally glancing around the boat. “Oh.”

“I don’t think this is our boat, Vince...”

“No, it’s not,” said one of the sailors gruffly. “But you and yer boy are stayin’.”

“Ah... yo ho, me hearties! Let’s... have a keg of rum and-”

“Howard...” Vince interrupted, pressing himself to the taller man. “Shut up.”

The sailors grinned, a whisper passing round their ranks. The captain nodded. “A fine idea, lads.”

They had no idea how long they’d been on the boat until they were forced to walk the plank. Howard maintained to this day that the pirates had been warming to them, right up until Vince had trimmed the captain’s hair (“but it was a mess!”).

 

10\. [Sexxx Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2JbVZRpNbw) \- Lady Gaga

Noel opened the window minimised on his laptop screen, his eyes scanning over the first few lines of the story displayed. He gasped shallowly, memories of the story flooding his brain from his first reading, his cock already hardening within the tight confines of his skinny jeans. He picked up his phone and dialled the familiar number, imprinted on his mind, and raised his shaky hand to his ear.

“Hello?” Julian’s voice came through the phone and Noel exhaled shakily.

He began to read.

The story was filthy, a story of himself and Julian backstage after a gig, using their adrenaline high for a glorious post-gig fuck (something that had happened multiple times, not that anyone should know) (except Dave and Rich and everyone who’d ever walked in on them; they were never careful enough to lock the door). Noel palmed himself through his jeans as he read, listening to Julian’s breathing becoming heavier.

“Stop touching yourself.” Noel’s hand froze over his cock, half shocked that Julian had known, half unsurprised.

“I’m coming over,” said the low voice, followed by echoing silence after Julian hung up.


End file.
